


Water

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot with Dom and Brian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

If Brian loved anything other than cars it would be water. Dom found this out when he caught him taking a bath. It wasn’t just a relaxing bath with bubbles. Oh no, it was full on with battleships and a great white. Brian just smiled at him sheepishly and asked him if he wanted to play. 

Dom noticed it again the first time they all went to the beach. He couldn’t get Brian out of the water. He finally had to bribe him out with dessert. Brian had a wicked sweet tooth. 

So on their next day off Dom took Brian to the beach. 

As soon as they were out of the car Brian was hauling ass to the blue water. He dove in like a dolphin returning home. 

Dom shook his head and brought their stuff down to the beach. He watched Brian for a few minutes before getting up to join him. The water wasn’t as cold as he thought it was. “Bri!” He looked around but couldn’t find his blonde anywhere. 

Brian snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. “I didn’t know you could swim.”

Dom laughed. “I’m not swimming, I’m standing.” He looked over his shoulder at him. “Besides I want to spend time with you.” 

Brian smiled. “So you came out here for me.”

Dom turned around. “Yeah, I did.” 

Brian kissed him deeply. “I’m right here.”

He grinned and grabbed the blonde’s ass. “I can see that.”

He rubbed against him. “Are you going to do something about it?”

Dom grinned. “Yeah, I think I am.” He easily got rid of Brian’s swim trunks. He caressed his bare ass before lifting him up into a front piggyback. 

Brian moaned and kissed him deeply. He caressed Dom’s shoulders and the back of his head. He moved his hands down to push down his swim trunks. 

Dom grinned and pushed up inside him. 

He cried out, his back arching. Brian dug his nails into Dom’s shoulders. He pushed down on him. 

He panted heavily, gripping Brian’s ass checks as he thrusted up inside him. 

Brian moaned, his face pressing into Dom’s neck. He moved against him, his own erection rubbing against Dom’s abs. He screamed as he came all over their stomachs. 

Dom groaned, biting into Brian’s shoulder as he came inside him.

Brian kissed him slow and sloppy as they both came down from their high. 

Dom smiled into his kisses. He was really starting to like the water.


End file.
